


America's Suitehearts

by spickerzocker



Series: AO3 Tag Generator Drabbles - Round One [14]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dave lives, M/M, Pop-Punk Striptease, Song Lyrics Inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 02:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickerzocker/pseuds/spickerzocker
Summary: Dave is finally in Klaus' room.Prompt: Pop-punk Striptease





	America's Suitehearts

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are "America's Suitehearts" by Fall Out Boy.   
> Jack is still awesome. I love you, bro.

“Remember, no touching.” 

Klaus fiddled with his walkman until the song played. Dave sat on Klaus’ childhood bed, looking bemusedly at the myriad posters and notes stuck to the walls. 

_ Let's hear it for America's sweethearts _

Dave’s eyes shifted to Klaus when he started moving his body to the beat. Klaus smirked and toyed with the hem of his shirt. 

_ But I must confess, _

Without breaking eye contact, Klaus pulled the hem of his shirt up and over his head. 

_ I'm in love with my own sins. _

When Klaus dropped his shirt, Dave’s eyes were glued onto him. Klaus grinned. 

**Author's Note:**

> And hey. Thanks.


End file.
